


Love and Loss

by LuzonMFjel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Might hint at sex later? I'll change the rating if it does, POV First Person, Plisetsky's technically only 15 so we'll say underage, Slow Burn, Threesome/Triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzonMFjel/pseuds/LuzonMFjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how stubborn fate can be, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Look in His Eyes

Silver hair obscuring powder blue eyes. Top button of a crisp white shirt undone, tie pulled loose. Dirtied leather shoes tapping gently on the pavement, consistent but abstract. Pale lips parted around a slim cigarette, smoke rising and slowly dispersing into the sharp night air. An unfamiliar man leaned against the brick wall of a neighbouring building.

I saw him inside, but I didn't think anything of it. He looked foreign, with a strong jaw and a prominent nose. His light, thin hair seemed almost white in the lights of the chandelier, now a brilliant silver illuminated gently by the street lamp. Like the other men at the party, including myself, he wore a black cotton suit coat over a white dress shirt, and pressed pinstripe pants, which all seemed loose on him now despite his tall stature.

He looked to me when I opened the back door. His eyes seemed sunken, his expression melancholy, but it quickly cleared up with a friendly smile. He didn't say a word, but he nodded to me, standing up straighter and putting out his cigarette. I nodded back and took a step closer. 

Leaning against the wall next to him, I slipped a cigarette of my own to rest between my teeth, and started patting my pockets to find a lighter. He offered me his and lit up the end. I closed my eyes and took a long drag, before looking up to the night sky.

"So, who invited you?" An accented voice cut through the silence. Startled, I looked over. He looked back with a nervous smile, waving his hands in the air. "Ah, ah, no, I didn't mean that... I just mean, it's a fancy party, kinda exclusive... Do you know someone?"

I nodded slowly before speaking up. "Yes... My father knew the host. Since he passed recently, I was invited to come.. It's not really my scene, but it's nice." I took another drag on the cigarette, and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. He was gazing up at the stars, like I was.

"I see... Sorry for your loss."

"What about you? Why are you here?" Blowing smoke from my lips, I fixed my eyes on the balcony of an apartment building across the street. I heard him sigh as he shifted his position.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure... I think I know someone here, but I don't remember who. I just got an invitation and went with it. Lame, huh?"

"No, don't worry. It's impressive that you're here at all... I never knew any of these guys personally." I moved to examine his profile. His eyes looked sad again, but I decided not to mention it. "...You're not from here, are you?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, and he shook his head slowly. "Isn't that obvious? I only arrived here a few months back... My name's Viktor Nikiforov. I'm from Moscow."

"Moscow, huh? The one in Russia?"

"One and only. What about you, you Japanese or what?"

"Yeah.. I live in Kyushu." I took the cigarette from my lips and ground it into the pavement with my heel as my thoughts took over.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a name, Kyushu?"

"Oh! Yes, right, my name is Katsuki Yuuri..." I smiled at him and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Viktor.." I'm fairly certain I mispronounced his name, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Nice to meet you too." He shook my hand with a firm grip, meeting my eyes. "...Yuuri, huh? That makes two..."

"Hm? What do you mean, two?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing, don't worry about it... Hey, um, hope this isn't rude, but I actually gotta go..." He glanced at his watch before straightening his tie and turning to leave. "..See you around... Katsuki?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course... Seeya." I waved to him somewhat awkwardly as he left, before turning to go back inside myself.

\-----------------

Only a few minutes after Viktor left did he cross my mind again. I stared at the chandelier, swaying oh-so-gently, and sipped from a glass of champagne. My mind had started to drift to speculation about the sadness in his eyes. He had a sort of melancholy air about him, and I wondered what it was. Though I supposed he very well might just be that sort of man, his friendly persona seemed almost like a mask to cover something up-

"OI. GLASSES." 

Completely derailing my train of thought, a loud, sharp, and almost juvenile voice rang out through the crowd. Like Viktor's, it carried a heavy Slovak accent. The party fell silent, and only the voice's footsteps could be heard as they advanced towards me. I took a step back when a boy stopped in front of me.

He was surprisingly young. Short, just barely breaking 140cm. His hair was a platinum blond, and longer, down to his shoulders, with thin bangs falling over the right side of his face, and the rest covered under a hood. He wore street clothes. His shoes were dirty and falling apart at the soles. I began to suspect he was far from an honoured guest.

"I'm talkin' to you, Four Eyes. You sure ain't listenin'."

"Ah? I-I'm sorry, do I.. Do I know you?" I stammered, looking down perplexedly at the boy. He sneered at me and blew the bangs from his face.

"Sure as hell don't. Name's Plisetsky, that's all you gotta know. Wanna tell me why I saw ya with Vik?"

"Vik? Oh, you mean Viktor? Um... We were just having a smoke break, that's all... I-I'm sorry, Plisetsky-san, but I don't know what this is about..."

"Jus' stay away from my man, mmkay?" Plisetsky stood on his toes to look me in the eyes, gripping the knot of my tie. Whether that was for intimidation or balance, I don't know.

"Ah.. Yes, I'm very sorry... I didn't know he was... Your man. Please excuse me."

The boy let go of my tie and glared with turquoise eyes. "I know your face now. I swear to god, if I ever seeya around again, I'll fuck you up. Understand?" He was small, but his words were heavy. I understood immediately.

"Y-Yes, Plisetsky-san... I apologise.." I bowed my head to him. He had a sort of an intimidating, persuasive weight to him. One could call it dominance.

He scoffed as he walked out the door. "And drop the -san. I ain't Japanese."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't be a regular update schedule, but here we go!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


	2. The Sound Of His Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose the number and theme of the chapters! Each one will relate to one of the five senses. I just hope I can get this done in five chapters though

Blades scraping against clean, white ice. Laughter and conversation echoing through the rink. Occasionally a dull thunk resonated in the air, often followed by words of praise or concern as one skater stuck a landing, and another fell on their back. My shoelaces slipped past each other with a soft zipping sound as my gloved fingers laced them together. I lifted my head and admired the commotion. Then I heard it.

Loud and clear came the deep accent. I quickly pinpointed the source, a tall figure sitting on a bench across the ice. He was laughing heartily and sipping from a water bottle, a smaller person standing at his side. My eyes widened when I recognised them.

Staggering upright to slip onto the rink, I gained my balance and made my way over to where they were. My consciousness told me to turn back, to stay out of sight until they left, but something else inside me was churning, driving me to them. I couldn't stop my skates if I tried.

"Viktor!" I heard my own voice before I even realised I was speaking. "What are you doing here?" I smiled as I stopped by the two.

Plisetsky bared his teeth in annoyance when he saw me, but he seemed powerless when Viktor was nearby. So I supposed I was safe, and took a seat.

"Ah! Katsuki Yuuri~ Fancy meeting you here." Viktor was most certainly in a better mood than that time in the alleyway. His eyes, which had previously carried an air of sadness, almost seemed to sparkle now. He had evidently just gotten off the rink, his skates covered in fine white shreds of ice. "You skate too? What a coincidence~"

"Yeah! Well, I'm not professional, or anything, but it's a nice pastime. What about you two?"

Plisetsky spoke first, his glare still burning into my skull. "We do this together every Wednesday. And we've been doin' it since we were first graders, so. You know."

"Wow, you've really known each other that whole time? That's crazy!" I understood what he was hinting at, but I decided to play innocent. I didn't want to leave, not yet. "I don't actually have a lot of friends."

"Obviously," Plisetsky quipped, but Viktor thumped his side and glared at him.

"Zatknis'! Ne bud' oslom."*

Plisetsky thumped him back. "Ya prosto govoryu, chto moye mneniye!"**

The two began arguing in heated Russian, and while I didn't understand a word of it, I could tell that they weren't actually angry. I saw the corner of Viktor's lips twitch a little when Plisetsky flushed red at something he said, and heard the childlike confidence in Plisetsky's voice when he came back with what I can only imagine as a clever remark.

It made me remember what Plisetsky had told me. To "stay away from his man". His man, huh? That means they're lovers, right? I looked on with a smile, my hands folded between my knees. I've never had a lover before, but there was something warm about watching a couple bicker like this. Almost like, they're at home with each other.

"Net, TY spish na divane! Ty znayesh u menya yest' problemy so spinoy!"*** Viktor's voice. It had a softer tone, but he wasn't fully joking. He delivered a small flick to Plisetsky's nose, and went back to unlacing his skates with a victorious smile. Plisetsky just grumbled.

"...Khorosho. No ya vybrayu' uzhin."**** He crossed his arms and looked back at me. I smiled warmly in return.

"You two are together, right? That must be difficult."

Viktor looked up at me in surprise. "...Together? Us?"

"Yeah, Plisetsky mentioned something about it... You're a really cute couple, even if you do fight a lot."

The two looked between each other, then back at me. Viktor's expression looked almost angry, but he didn't say a word. My face promptly fell back to a frown.

"Or... Did I misunderstand something?"

"No, Katsuki, it's alright.. It was probably just a misunderstanding. See, we live together, but we're not... Dating." Viktor shot a look to the smaller man at his side, who just kicked his foot on the tile.

"Yeah. You jus' heard me wrong..." Plisetsky sighed and grabbed his coat, turning his back to walk away. "Not goin' home till late tonight. Gonna ride the trains and stuff. Seeya."

I watched his back as he walked away. His usual gait seemed more slumped. From just the tone of his voice and his body language, I could tell he was upset. He kicked a can out of his way, the laces of his skates dragging behind him, and blew his bangs from his face.

Viktor still seemed annoyed, but his anger had mostly cooled. He let out a sigh and worked his street shoes on, slinging a large black duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Viktor-" I jogged to catch up with him and touched his shoulder. "Um.. Here. In case you need to talk. Either of you." Slipping a piece of paper into his hand, I turned back and waved to him, and he offered me a polite smile.

"Thanks, Katsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shut up! Don't be an ass.  
> **I'm just telling the truth  
> ***No, YOU sleep on the couch! You know I have back problems!  
> ****...Fine. But I'm picking dinner tonight.
> 
> Translation help from plisetski!!!
> 
> And feel free to hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


End file.
